Problem Solver
"Lucky for you, I'm good at solving problems. *Gun Shot* Problem solved!" --Problem Solver, killing Survivor Man Problem Solver is an antagonist in the Club Penguin Shutdown. He is voiced by RedRacc. Background Biography Problem Solver is a purple penguin who is a member of the Purple Republic. He was once just a normal member before some went rogue after the Tuba Gang Leader rose to power. Problem Solver, along with two of his comrades who survived the Tuba Gang Leader's wrath, seek revenge on the Purple Mutineer for ditching them. His first appearance was in The Girl as a part of the crowd, but made his first major role in The Reunion, where he overheard the Purple Mutineer, Survivor Man, and Survivor Girl who were friends with Lil Jeffy talking about the Hybrid Sea Monster. When the Purple Mutineer changed the subject to Lil Jeffy's whereabouts, Problem Solver became interested and came over to try to learn more. He recognized the Purple Mutineer, though, and instead went on a rant about how he "betrayed" them while he and his two cohorts beat up the Purple Mutineer. The other two penguins tried to stand up to Problem Solver, but they only managed to make him mad and chase them into the forest, slinging snowballs at them as they ran. Eventually they ran into a dead end, and when Problem Solver caught up to them they begged for mercy. Problem Solver demanded them to tell him where Lil Jeffy was, and the Survivor Man promised to tell him if he let them both go. After revealing that Lil Jeffy was on his way to the Ski Hill, Problem Solver let him leave, but then went back on his deal and stopped the Survivor Girl as she tried to leave. When he asked the Survivor Man if that was going to be a problem, he protested, leading Problem Solver to announce that they did indeed have a problem. He then declared that he was good at solving problems, and killed Survivor Guy by throwing a snowball right at his head. Problem Solver took the Survivor Girl with him back to their campsite. He was later seen in The Gathering climbing up the Ski Hill with three Strangers in search of Lil Jeffy. They came across Big Jeff and the Scavenger, who cried out for help saying that Big Jeff was going to kill him, but they refused to help and kept going up the hill. Eventually they made it to the hilltop, where Problem Solver tried to negotiate with the Sledder Gang but was denied by the Boss Penguins who wouldn't let anyone take Lil Jeffy. However, many more penguins arrived at the hilltop, all wanting to see Lil Jeffy for various reasons, and a huge gang war broke out over it. Problem Solver was one of the few penguins who dominated the fight, killing several Sledder Gang members with snowballs, but he wasn't able to get to Lil Jeffy as Big Jeff got him first and escaped. Appearance Like all Purple Republic members, Problem Solver is purple and wears a hard hat. Personality Problem Solver is, simply put, a douchebag. He likes to be in control and messes with his victims before killing them. He also likes to solve problems....with violence. Kills Appearance Season 1 * The Girl * The Alliance * The Fall * The Consequences * The Plan Season 2 * The Reunion * The Gathering Trivia * He was given the name "Problem Solver" from the official Discord server. Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Gang